Impending War
by BambooFox
Summary: Tonight someone's dreams travel much farther than it's physical embodiment resided. This young girl, seventeen to be precise, dreamt of faraway lands of new adventure. She knew not that soon she would travel to such places in not a multitude of days. Fionna Mertens will have found adventure. Fionna Mertens will be a new girl. [Fiolee]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:** The long-standing Ooo/Aaa war that has held out for a vast ten years has finally come to a standstill. When it became evident that collapsion of the modern economy was at stake, the two great countries of the world fell back in a hasty peace treaty. There is a peace, for now.

**17 years later, 2987**

Fionna had woken from her light slumber to the smell of her sister making breakfast. The warm and welcoming scent prompted Fionna to sit up in bed, still groggy from sleep. She threw her legs over the side of her rickety wooden bed, feeling the chill from the cold floorboards seep into her feet. After a minute of staring into space, she rose from the tangled sheets and made her way to the kitchen.

Fionnas sister Cake was was busying herself with what looked like pancakes.

'Morning', Fionna mumbled, pouring herself a cup of bitter-tasting coffee.

'Morning, honey. Today we're walking down to the market to pick up some supplies. Be ready in a couple of minutes, ok?', Cake spoke quickly, eyes on her occupation.

Fionna knew that Cakes true purpose was to catch the eye of the long-haired Mono, who worked as an assistant at Mr. Magick's magic stand. Their town was famous for all of the wizards that originated from there, so there was an abundance of magic-related shops. Fionna and Cake's store was just a bakery, which Fionna always insisted would be better as a swords shop, but Cake insisted that swords were unlady-like.

Fionna got ready quickly, dressing herself in her usual blue dress and mary-jane shoes. She passed her reflection in the mirror, not sparing a glance.

Cake was jittery, and seemed to have created more than enough pancakes.

'Cake. Too many pancakes.'. 'Sorry hun, i just can't get my mind off of...', Cake trailed off, a smile finding its way onto her face.

'Yeah, yeah. Mr. Handsome, I know.', Fionna spoke sarcastically, dishing two pancakes onto her plate.

'Fionna, why don't you find a man? There are so many guys trying to talk to you, just try speaking to them?', Cake urged.

'Nope, I don't need a man, Cake.', Fionna said, turning to her pancakes.

Fionna and Cake walked down the street, noticing the commotion down the cobbled roadways of their port-side town. People gathered excitedly around a sign up in a shop window.

From far away, Fionna could barely read, but she could make out the words: 'Recruiting peace soldiers on mission to Ooo, sign up today.' Fionna felt excitement rising in her chest. The peace soldiers would travel very far, even across the Verdin forest. This was the perfect chance, but would Cake let her?

'Come on Honey, let's go.' Cake grabbed Fionna's hand, pulling her towards the stands.

'Wait, Cake.' Fionna stopped.

'I-I was thinking of going.'

'Going where?'

'To the capital, to become a peace soldier. I want to travel, and its my only option. Will you let me go? Please?', Fionna pleaded.

'I don't like it...', Cake trailed off.

'This would mean the world to me!'

'I… You have to come back alive, ok? You have to be safe, and...and'. Fionna saw tears appear in Cake's eyes. She bear-hugged her. 'I'll be just fine, I'll write!', Fionna said, and started walking towards the shop down the street. 'I hope my baby comes back alive...', Cake said to herself as Fionna practically skipped down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, hope you like it!**

* * *

Fionna Mertens bounced on the balls of her feet, anticipation barely escaping. She had been waiting in line to join the Aaa Peace Soldiers for almost two hours now, and she could barely keep in her unbridled excitement. Finally, her life's dream of adventure and wonder was all coming true. It seemed so far away not an hour ago, as her and Cake were destined to be shop workers. Their parents had died in the Ooo/Aaa war when Fionna was young, and they had been caring for each-other ever since. She felt slightly guilty leaving Cake to tend to the store on her own, but she had Mono to help her out.

She was already missing Cake, but she felt the following her dreams would make her proud. Cake had always told her that, after all. She was jolted from her day-dreaming by a gravelly voice shouting at her from farther up in line. ''Hey Broad! You know, this line is for the military, not your grandmother's knitting club!'', he spat at her, looking around for anyone who would take his joke. A few unruly looking men laughed along, obviously under the influence of cheap alcohol.

Fionna felt her fists ball. ''Who the hell do you think you-''. She was cut off by a warm hand pulling her into line. ''You don't want to cause any trouble with the scouters watching, they might not let you in.'', the person said in a hushed voice. The anger that had risen in Fionna quelled, leaving only thankfulness that this stranger stopped her from doing anything rash. He looked around her age, 17. He had bright orange hair, which wasn't common around here, tan, clear skin, and a low mohawk. With a slim build, he looked as if he would be good with a sword.

''My name's Fionna, what would yours be?'', she asked. ''Ignitius. But you can call me FP, it's a childhood nickname.'', he said, looking embarrassed and paying extra attention to his feet. Fionna only smiled. Cake used to call her 'my little bunny' when she was younger.

''So what's your reason for joining the Aaa Peace Soldiers? I joined for adventure.'', Fionna asked. ''I come from a family where being a soldir is a huge honor, I've known that I would join since a small age.'' A brief hint of sadness flicked behind FP's eyes, but was gone just as soon as it had come.

By now the sun had already disappeared behind the rolling ocean waves, but Fionna and FP were at the front. ''Please fill out these forms, then enter one of the trucks over there and wait to be taken to the Capital.'', a gruff looking man instructed them. They did as they were told, and prepared for the long journey.

Fionna looked around the truck. FP and her were the only ones that were younger, the rest were burly looking guys, with no females in sight.

A bright orange morning sun shone from behind a vast forest of pine trees, lighting up the city in which they were arriving in. The capital of Aaa was nicknamed the Candy Kingdom, perhaps because of the bright colors that coveted all of the buildings, or the city's local confection, Gumballs. It was a beautiful city, with no doubt, but the threats from Ooo cast a dark shadow over all of it. the city had a quiet, simple look about it, which Fionna liked.

The trucks stopped just outside four bright pink buildings, which Fionna assumed were their new barracks. She kept to the crowd as they walked into a wide courtyard in the midst of the buildings. A tall woman with dyed red hair stood in an authoritative stance. ''My name's Bella, and will be your instructor outside of training. I will tell you how to live around her, and what the rules are. If you have any questions, let me know. Now, I recommend you get settled, and get some sleep, you start training early tomorrow. Women's barracks to the left, men to the right''. And with that, Bella started briskly walking towards the castle.

Fionna hurried over to FP. ''Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'' ''Ok, see you!'', and they walked towards their gender-respective areas.

Fionna walked slowly along the gravel path between two buildings. Bright flowers decorated the sides, ranging from white lilies to purple hyacinths. Fionna absentmindedly picked one up and smelled it, enjoying the honey fragrance emitted from it.

A loud crunch of leftover fall leaves from behind her signified a persons arrival. The steps were clumsy and heavy, prompting Fionna to wonder if it was a grown man. Before she could react, a hand came from behind her and clamped over her mouth. She smelled alcohol on whoever it was, and his hand reeked of sweat. ''Dude, what- get of of me!'', Fionna yelled angrily, yanking herself from the man's vice-like grip and turning to face him. She recognized his face. He was the man that yelled at her from before. He seemed to be heavily drunk, and kept muttering incoherent things to himself. She caught small snippets occasionally. ''Who could resist such a fine beauty?..- What s-she doin' in this kinda place? ... I'll- she'll be perfec' for me.. that's for.. uhh... certain.'' He rambled along, almost unaware that Fionna was standing before him. She knew that she could easily punch him halfway across the world, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She was trying to come up with a plan when she heard a sudden grunt come from the man. He had been punched, landing on the rough gravel. Fionna had to look around in confusion for a second before noticing a dark figure darting back and forth, obviously light on his '_or her?' _feet. The man just began to render what had happened to him, and got up in stupor, before muttering something about 'Him having other chances'. When he left, Fionna turned to the mysterious figure. ''Thank you, I would have handled it, but...''. The person just nodded and sprinted away.

Fionna looked around the empty building, taking in her new surroundings. A fireplace was located right in the middle, the centerpiece of the room. Two wide windows stretched along half of the walls, blocked by pink flowers and tropical plants. Around 8 beds framed the wall, with a table, mirror, and curtained-off area for each of them. Warm carpets covered the hardwood floors. The room was light and cheery, but It felt empty as Fionna was the only girl in training. She flopped on the bed farthest from the door , exhausted from her previous encounter. She looked over at the mirror. It seemed like ages she had looked at her own reflection, as she felt it was not a very important thing. Cake told her many guys liked her, but since they hadn't talked to her before, they must like her for her looks, and that seemed shallow as hell. She stood up and gazed at the girl staring back at her. She had blond hair that fell to her waist, big blue eyes, a pale complexion with rosy cheeks, and a slim yet shapely figure. She looked nothing like Cake, as she was adopted.

'_I might as well get some sleep'_, Fionna thought to herself, collapsing on the bed with a sigh. She couldn't wait for training.

* * *

**I want to know what you guys think of the story, I think its coming along rather well! Who do you think the mysterious savior is? Next chapter will introduce two more characters, look forward to i! I'll try to update once or twice a week.**

**-BambooFox**


End file.
